The Prospect
Sons of Anarchy: The Prospect was a proposed 10-episode mobile phone gaming experience created to complement the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Premise Formerly located at http://soagame.com/, Sons of Anarchy:The Prospect, was a proposed 10-episode Sons of Anarchy spinoff released in August of 2015 by video game producer Orpheus Interactive, Inc. Episodes 2 through 10 After the first episode was released the producer when through slight setbacks. Being their first video game and lacking the ability to properly port the release to multiple platforms, the company went on a temporary hiatus. It wasn't known if episodes 2 through 10 would ever be released, as the company's official website, and its Twitter and Facebook accounts were removed. After almost once year since the game's initial release, Apple removed the game from its official listings, and issued refunds to all customers who purchased a season pass. No word on any future episodes has been released, and Episode 1 remains the game's only released episode. Credits Executive Producer *Alastair Jarvis Story and Game Direction *Willie Stevenson Technical Director *Darryl Wright Product Manager *Adam Dionne Development Director *Stephen Segal Software Engineers *Daniel Brauer *Rob Butler *Doug Demyen *Vincent Fellows *Jeff Fillingham *Cameron Hall *Dennis Hubley *Paul Pettipas *Andrew Shouldice Artists *John Dyer *Nowen Fernandez *Tony Flemming *Matthew Goodmanson *Skyler Greencorn *Alex Hicks *Ryan Kemp *Nicholas Kinsman *Jordan Marczak QA Lead *Miriam Gibson QA *Chrisian Drage *Zack Skerry Story by *Willie Stevenson Story Consultant *Roberto Patino Story Producers *Jeffrey Hirschfield *Colleen Shannahan Dialogue Consultants *Scott Davis *Charles Jannasch Based on a concept by *Christian Drage *Alastair Jarvis *Duke Mighten *Kevin Oke Casting and Voice Direction *Douglas Carrigan *Voiceworks Productions Featuring *JB Blanc as Knuckles *Kim Coates as Tig Traeger *Josh Keaton as Clint Lancet *Andrew Kishino as Brock McIntyre *Dianne Michelle as Sheriff Honeyhill *Alex Polinsky as Duke Lancet *Keith Szarabajka as Roger Lancet *Virginia Tucker as Terri Honeyhill *Adrienne Wilkenson as Bea *Philip A. Rodriguez as Loco Characters *Beatrice *Clint Lancet *Duke Lancet *Janet Honeyhill *Jolly Roger Lancet *Knuckles *Mittens *Mrs. Lancet *Terri *Tig Trager Walkthrough The game begins a screen telling that the game is BEST ENJOYED WITH HEADPHONES AND INCREASED BRIGHTNESS The screen fades out, revealing the opening menu. The player is presented with three options: PLAY, OPTIONS, and GAME CENTER. *'PLAY' - The player starts a new game. *'OPTIONS' - Brings up game options such as screen brightness and sound and voice volume *'GAME CENTER' - *'SEASON PASS' - Allowed you to purchase a pass allowing access to all episodes as they were released, rather than having to purchase episodes individual. Episode 1: Into the Breach The Prospect-003.png The Prospect-004.png The Prospect-005.png The game begins with a cutscene of a motorcycle gas tank with the rider's legs wrapped firmly to its side. A leathered arm grasps the handlebars. The scene zooms out to reveal a bike rumbling down a winding mountainous Oregon road. It is late at night and the character is riding behind a dark colored SUV, which is a little farther up. Another rider, wearing a "Sons of Anarchy Oregon" cut, comes around the rider's left. He passes the bike, slowly becoming more illuminated as he comes in front of the bike's headlight. PLAYER - "I never wanted to be an outlaw." Another rider, wearing an identical cut, comes around the rider's right. He also passes the bike. PLAYER - "I did everything I could to not be an outlaw." As the player continues riding, now behind the two other bikes which are still riding behind the SUV, the "Orpheus Interactive" logo is displayed. Orpheus Interactive PRESENTS Lightning flashes as it begins raining. The riders round a curve. IN PARTNERSHIP WITH Silverback Games They pass a billboard for a closed down strip club named "Napolean's Strip Club". The Prospect-010.png The Prospect-011.png The FX logo is displayed, followed by the 20th Century FOX logo. The rider passes a sign denoting the distance to Tacoma but it is unreadable as the screen dims down to display an ominous warning. CHOICES YOU MAKE WHILE PLAYING WILL AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THIS STORY The bikes pass a 50 mph Speed Limit sign and we can see there are red and blue lights flashing farther down the road. As we get close closer we see that it is the law. They have the road blocked off and are diverting traffic. The bikes turn left, taking the detour. The bike slows down as we take in a good look at the chubby female officer, standing under her umbrella, directing traffic down the small road. We start slowing down and as we look back at the officer the lightning flashes again the screen is overcome with an ominous grey. The Prospect-013.png The Prospect-014.png The Prospect-015.png We see that the SUV has parked and that the two bikes that passed you earlier are now on either side of it. As we get closer we see that the passenger in the SUV has a bag over her head. PLAYER - "Okay..." The biker on the left appears to be talking to the person inside the SUV. He points a finger. KNUCKLES - "Stay here, Mittens!" Appearing to talk to the other biker, on the right side of the SUV, the first waves at the person in the SUV. It pulls off and the biker turns to face the player. KNUCKLES - "You. Come with us!" He gestures for you to follow. The cut scene comes to an end and it is now up to the player to control the bike. A message pops up: Use one finger to control motorcycle. The next screen to pop up shows how the player should control the bike. Sliding left and right lean the bike in those directions in order to round curves, sliding towards the top of the screen advances the bike forward, and sliding towards the bottom of the screen stops the bike. Mission 1 Mission objectives are listed at the top left: *Use one finger to control motorcycle *Follow Knuckles on your Bike The player must then follow Knuckles down a wet winding road, trying to avoid running off of the road. Upon maneuvering down and around the first two curves the first objective turns green and disappears, leaving "Follow Knuckles on your Bike" as your primary objective. Continue down the road and you will pass a sign reading POINT PLEASURE LOOKOUT. Just a little farther up the road you find Knuckles and the SUV parked. TO BE CONTINUED... Mission 2 Mission objectives are listed at the top left: Deaths Unnamed - Executed by Clint Lancet Unnamed SAMLIN member - Blown up (shown in flashback) Mrs. Lancet - Unknown Jackoff - Shot in head by Mayan sniper Unnamed Mayan - Shot twice in chest by Clint Lancet 2 unnamed SAMLIN - Shot by Mayans (shown in trailer) Unnamed Mayan - Shot by SAMLIN (shown in trailer)Category:Expanded Universe Category:Video Games